


Medidas Drásticas

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 2ª Ronda [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: cienciasftw, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Table, Pseudo-Incest, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor habla demasiado y no sabe cuando callarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medidas Drásticas

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #05: [_Glóbulos Rojos_](http://i667.photobucket.com/albums/vv34/bunnies_farm/Tablas/CsFestR02TBImgBiol05.jpg) de la _Tabla B/Imágenes (Biología)_ en la segunda ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/).

  


No es que te aburran sus discursos, es que a veces no sabe cuando callarse.

Tienes la seguridad que exagera los pormenores, ensalzando una aventura que posiblemente haya ocurrido con menos emoción y más accidentes de los que tu hermano está dispuesto a admitir en público. Observas como sus ojos irradian una pasión que parece no conocer límites cuando de demostrar su osadía se trata. Su voz es un rugido grave que alterna con silencios e inesperados cambios en la modulación, originando un coro de fascinación en sus oyentes.

—¡Y _Mjolnir_ regresó a mis manos por el agujero en el estómago de la bestia y luego cayó muerta a mis pies!

Quizá te molesta un poco más que sus tres compinches aplaudan con fervor que hasta te hace dudar de que hayan participado en la hazaña, como si fuera posible que se quedaran al margen deleitándose con la visión de perderse las trifulcas. Quizá también es envidia, porque no has podido acompañarle las últimas veces debido a las encomiendas que te ha hecho Frigga y a las que no puedes negarte.

Sif hace una mueca irritada y te mira de esa forma que dice claramente que no está de acuerdo con las ediciones a la historia que se cuenta en esos momentos.

—Se te ha pasado por alto comentar que hemos tenido que salvar tu real culo. —reclama la muchacha cuando Thor ha finalizado y el gentío regresa a sus actividades con desgana.

—Detalles, Sif, detalles.

No es que no quieras ver a tu hermano después de algunos días embarcado en un viaje que te parecía estúpido (sin ti siempre lo es), pero es que te ha seguido hasta tu alcoba hablando sin pausas, reproduciendo la historia que acabas de escuchar, ya que al parecer no se ha percatado que estabas afuera de palacio para recibirle.

—Thor...

Y te ignora, manoteando y hablando y sonriendo todo al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndote de que no se quede sin oxigeno.

—Thor...

No se te ocurre otra cosa que tomarle de los hombros y pegar tu boca contra la suya con más impulso del que planeabas, así que termina siendo un beso raro y estático. Al menos has logrado que se callara, aunque te preocupas por su completa falta de reacción y te separas lo suficiente para ver como la sangre se le ha acumulado en la cara tiñéndola de un rojo violento y anormal. Al menos es lo que consideras porque que no recuerdas haberle visto sonrojarse de ese modo en su vida.

—¿Thor? —Procuras percibir que sigue respirando y después de un rato el sonrojo disminuye llevándose la sangre y el oxigeno al resto de su cuerpo. Te sigue mirando con los ojos demasiado grandes, demasiado fijos y tienes que enfocarte en su pelo, en la sombra de su barba, en la comisura de sus labios y decides que esa es una pésima idea.

—Si lo que querías es que me callara podrías habérmelo pedido. —No suena a reclamo y eso aunque es un alivio, también es decepcionante.

—Pues es que parece que para obtener tu atención hay que tomar medidas drásticas. —dices dándote la vuelta con dignidad para que no note tu malestar.

—Tú siempre tienes mi interés, Loki. Tanto, que necesito que me escuches todo el tiempo. 

—Esa es una manera extraña de demostrarlo. —Levantas una ceja incrédulo. Te sonríe.

—Podemos hacerlo a tu manera. —Sugiere Thor acercándose a ti con ojos de cachorro y toca al descuido los relieves de tu peto.

—Algo se me ocurrirá. —Le aseguras tras una breve turbación. Hay demasiadas ideas bullendo en tu interior.

~▣~


End file.
